


Harry Potter and the Hooker on 5th Street

by Snapey_McMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter to the Rescue, How Do I Tag, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapey_McMalfoy/pseuds/Snapey_McMalfoy
Summary: “Draco?”All he could do was stare into those stunning seas of green as Harry backed away from him.“Draco,” he said again, “what are you doing here and dressed like that?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this chapter. ENJOY!!!

Cold. No not cold, frigid. Draco was so cold, all he could do was shiver. He didn’t know what time it was, but it was late enough that the bars were starting to close. He had taken on three customers tonight hoping that one would take him home. But no dice, they only wanted quickies in the car, so here he was curled around himself in an alley attempting not to die of hypothermia while watching a group of teenage girls, wearing shorter shorts than he was, attempting to stumble home. 

That’s when he heard it, the deep drawl of the man saying goodbye to his seriously drunk friend. Maybe, if he was lucky, he wouldn’t freeze after all. He shoved himself off the ground, swearing that he could hear the ice cracking off of his extremities, and lit his last cigarette. Show time!

“Hey sugar, you lookin’ for some company?” he purred stepping from the shadows in front of the man who was just about to round the corner working to keep his voice from shaking. He ended up closer to the man than he intended and could feel his body heat. Emerald. Those emerald orbs that had haunted him night and day since the war's end had rendered him speechless yet again.

“Draco?” 

All he could do was stare into those stunning seas of green as Harry backed away from him. 

“Draco,” he said again, “what are you doing here and dressed like that?” 

Draco zipped the leather jacket he was wearing up over his bare chest well aware how he looked. He was dressed in a pair of black denim shorts that weren’t even long enough to cover his ass over a pair of fishnets with his black riding boots from when he was a care free rich kid. Fingerless black gloves served as the rest of his clothing. His slicked back hair was now hanging in his face annoyingly, and he reached up to brush it away. “He-hello Pot-t-ter,” he attempted but was struggling to speak evenly with how hard he was shivering. “I th-think it’s pret-t-ty obvious wh-what I’m d-d-doing h-here.” 

Harry took his coat off and draped the heavy black wool over Draco’s shoulders. It was warm and smelled like coffee and pine. Draco snuggled into it unintentionally. There was pure sympathy in Harry’s eyes, “Come on, I live a block from here.” 

“I don’t need your help, Potter,” is what he meant to say. Instead, he gave a small nod.  
\--  
The flat was nice. The walls were painted a light grey with dark brown trim to match the chocolate colored shag carpet. It was no Malfoy Manner, but it was warm and nicer than freezing in an alley. “Quaint,” he said more to himself than to Harry.

“It isn’t much, but it gets the job done,” Harry said shoving a steaming mug into Draco’s still trembling fingers. 

“Mint hot chocolate?” 

“Your favorite, if I remember right.”

It was his favorite. His mother used to make it on holidays. He didn’t even bother asking how Harry knew. Harry knew for the same reason that Draco knew Harry liked coffee with two spoons of sugar and no cream. Harry was sprawled across the couch across from the recliner Draco sat in his own hot tea fogging up his glasses. “Potter, why do you have a flat in the muggle world?”

“Why are you working fifth street when it’s minus ten out?”

“I asked first.”

“So you did. I guess, there are just sometimes when everyone knowing your name gets to be too much.” From anyone else, it would’ve sounded cocky, but all Draco could find in his eyes was pure, genuine exhaustion. “Your turn.” Harry was looking at him expectantly.

“My name is known by everyone, as wel,l just for a completely different reason. After the trial, I had nothing, no home, no family. My father was on house arrest and utterly out of his mind, and I was a recognized death eater so I ran.”

“And the-,” Harry said, flicking his hand in the direction of Draco’s nearly bare legs. 

Good question. “Ah yes. Well as it turns out, the escort business makes decent money,” he answered, while vigorously studying the floor. It was a lie, of course. He could get a job and work like everyone else with a steady job and place to live, but no, he chose to freeze in alleys on bad nights. It was a question that he had pondered many, many times and had absolutely no answer. He snuck a glance toward Harry who was watching him closely. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I would personally like to sleep now,” said Harry, arching his back and stretching. Peeling himself off the couch, he left in the direction of, what Draco assumed to be, his bedroom. “You comin’?”

Draco reluctantly unfolded himself from the chair cringing as the cold laminate in the hallway came into contact with his stocking clad feet. Draco’s mouth went dry as he stepped into the dimly lit room. Harry had on red flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. His glasses were on the nightstand, and the gold hue of the bedside lamp made his eyes even more vibrant. Harry cleared his throat, and Draco’s cheeks tinted scarlet as he shifted his gaze to the floor.

“So, um, what do I owe you.” Merlin, he was usually a little more eloquent than that. 

Harry looked up from his seat on the edge of the bed, “Hmm?”

“You took me home with you, so what would you like in return? I can do anything and I mean anything,” he said as he sauntered over to Harry and placed his knee beside him on the bed. He met Harry’s eyes and was surprised to find the man looking at him with an almost pitying stare. 

“Oh Draco, you don’t owe me anything,” he said removing Draco’s leg from the bed. “Look, I just- it looked- it’s not that I don’t want you, it’s just-“ 

“You don’t want a whore. Don’t worry, I get it.”

“That isn’t what I said. Here, these will be more comfortable to sleep in,” he said thrusting a pair of plain black sweatpants and a white long-sleeved t-shirt in front of Draco. Draco took them careful not to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry held out his hand expectantly. Seeing Draco’s questioning look, he said, “Unless you plan to sleep in that heavy coat you’re wearing.” Draco had forgotten all about the coat. Sheepishly, he shrugged out of it, well aware of Harry watching him, and handed it to him.  
\--  
The t-shirt was soft as it skated down his torso. Of course, he supposed, anything would be better than the unlined leather that he had replaced with it. As he stared in the mirror, a mess stared back at him. His liner and lipstick were smeared, and his hair was a tangled mess sitting in clumps around his face. Pulling the t-shirt back over his head, he turned on the water to scorching and climbed in.

Harry was fast asleep when he came back into the room the red comforter pooling across his waist and onto the floor; a small puddle of drool forming on the gold pillow cases. Draco shook his head, Gryffindors. He was on his way to the couch when he heard Harry. “Draco?” His voice was sleep heavy and deep, oh so deep. “Com’ere.” 

Draco stood at the edge of the large bed, a tendril of doubt snuck through him. How mad would Harry be if he woke up next to a former death eater? Draco decided it was worth the risk. He carefully slipped under the covers and relaxed into the plush mattress. Warm, strong arms encircled his waist, and he felt utterly content.  
\--  
Draco awoke the next day to find that it was almost noon, and the bed was cold. He sat up running a hand through his bed head. On the bedside table sat a note: Draco, I hope you slept well. I have some business to attend to today. Feel free to stay as long as you like. P.S. There is an envelope on the kitchen table. Get yourself something nice. –H  
Selecting a plain pair of jeans and a dark grey hoodie, Draco made his way to the kitchen table, opened the plain white envelope, and gasped. Harry had been more generous than he had expected, a thousand dollars more generous to be exact. The first place he went to was Jenny’s Hair and Nails. She was a friend of Draco’s and had helped him a lot over the past few months, and he was dying to get his hair done. “Jen?” he called as he walked through the door.

“Be with you in a sec,” she answered from the back room. Draco sat in one of the cushioned chairs that lined the wall of the waiting area. There weren’t very many people here in the middle of Tuesday, just a group of girls getting their nails done, and one dying her hair an atrocious hot pink. Jen appeared from the back room, her curly blue pigtails bouncing as she came toward him. “Draco, so good to see you, honey,” she said wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug which he returned. “I was starting to worry about you. I know how hard it can be to find work in the winter. Gosh, look how thin you are. How many times do I have to tell you. Take-“

“Care of myself. Yeah, yeah. Give me the works.”

Half an hour later, Draco was seated at the nail counter when she asked, “Alright, who is he?”

“What?”

“Who is he? Come on, usually when you get enough money to indulge yourself, you come in looking like you got hit by a train and tell me ‘special client’. It’s different this time. You look somewhat well rested, and you’ve been staring blankly out the window for the past five minutes. So, who is he?”

“Alright, he’s an old arch enemy slash crush I had back in school. He found me about to die in an alley yesterday and decided to take me home.”

“Was he good?”

“That’s the thing, he didn’t want the sex. He just asked me to sleep with him, and I woke up to envelope full of cash. I don’t really know how to explain it. I thought he hated me, but now, I’m not sure, and it’s been bothering me all day and I can’t explain it and I think-I think I might love him.” He was breathing hard by the time he was finished. Slowly, he met Jen’s soft brown eyes. She was smiling at him.

“Oh honey, he sounds wonderful.”  
\--  
Draco visited a few other stores that day, buying clothes and makeup as well as a pair of heels that he really didn’t need, but couldn’t resist. He was sitting on Harry’s bed with a book in his lap when he heard the door. Harry walked into the room wearing his black dress coat. He slipped it off his tired looking shoulders to reveal ministry wizarding robes. 

“I didn’t expect you to still be here.”  
The tension in Harry’s voice was tangible. “I-I’m sorry. I can go,” he said sliding off the bed and walking toward the door, disappointment curling in his belly. The hand on his forearm stopped him. 

“I have a job opening,” he said pulling Draco toward him. “Interested?”

Draco had no idea what to do. No one had ever looked at him the way Harry was now. His voice was controlled, but his eyes were filled with nothing but desperation. “What can I do?”

“Fuck me.”


	2. Fuck Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. My only excuse is life's a bitch, but its here. BE PREPARED FOR SEXY TIMES!!! <3

Within the last forty-eight hours Draco had nearly died in an alley, met up with an old arch enemy/ crush, decided that he was definitely still in love with him, and now said crush had just asked to be fucked. Draco was looking at Harry open mouthed. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“You heard me. Will you do it?”  
“Har-“  
Harry cut him off as he looked into his eyes and whispered, “Please?”  
Draco let out a long sigh, “Lay on the bed.” Harry jerked his shoulders around practically shaking as he followed Draco’s instructions. This was certainly not Draco’s forte. He was usually the one following instructions. That’s what he was good at. That’s what whores do. They please the client. He hadn’t topped since Pansy in eighth year, and that’s when he learned he was gay.  
Harry was laying on his back with his hands clenched at his sides. His whole body was tense, his breathing coming in slow carefully controlled puffs with his eyes tightly shut. Draco threw a leg over his hips and settled on top of him. Harry didn’t move. “Harry,” he said softly reaching out to touch his cheek, “what happened?”  
Harry let out a heavy sigh. “Get on with it Malfoy, or do I need to find someone else.” Draco flinched at the harsh tone. Harry’s eyes opened, his brows knitting together in apology. “Look, I’ll talk later. Right now I just-I just don’t want to think. I-” Draco stopped him with a kiss. It was harsh and messy. Draco tasted blood after clanging their teeth together particularly hard. As their tongues slid together, Draco began work on the many buttons of Harry’s clothing. He worked his way down the newly exposed flesh sucking marks here and there as he went.  
He worked quickly and thoroughly down Harry’s toned chest and stomach. Shifting himself so that he was settled between Harry’s spread thighs, he unbuttoned his black trousers and mouthed his straining erection through the fabric of his silky red boxers. Harry was panting with his hands fisted in the sheets at his sides. He let out a high-pitched whine as Draco backed away from him.  
“Shhh,” Draco hushed him, “I just need a little more access.” He threaded his fingers through Harry’s belt loops and yanked dragging the boxers off as well leaving Harry bare. Draco sucked in a deep breath and gave Harry’s freed cock a long, slow stroke drawing a moan from him. “Lovely.” Draco continued stroking while sliding his other hand down to Harry’s entrance, and felt him tense. Draco slid his hand back up. Different tactic then. “Turn over.”  
Harry trembled as he did as he was told, rolling onto his stomach. Draco slid his hands under his thighs and pulled so that Harry’s arse was forced up and speared him with his tongue. Harry practically screamed as Draco licked, sucked, and stretched him. He screamed again when Draco slid a finger in alongside of his tongue hitting a spot inside of him that had him seeing stars. Draco nearly came when Harry started begging, mixing Draco’s name in between moans and gasps.  
Draco grabbed Harry’s hips and flipped him again. Green ringed black eyes stared unblinking as Draco slid the sweat pants down to his knees revealing the black lace boy shorts underneath them. He felt his cheeks darken as Harry assessed him open mouthed. He slid the lace down his thighs and moaned as his own erection was released from its confines. He stroked himself up and down twice biting his lip.  
He lined his slickened cock up to Harry’s entrance, and felt him tense again. He ran his hand down Harry’s stomach and leaned forward to kiss him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders and slowly relaxed. Draco eased forward slowly, stopping to allow Harry to adjust every time he tensed. When he hit the back of Harry’s thighs, they both moaned.  
“Move.” He didn’t have to tell Draco twice. He slid back and slowly pushed back into the hot, tight heat. He accelerated at Harry’s request, and was soon pounding into him. He felt Harry’s fingernails in his back before tensed and was coming untouched striping his own stomach in pearly stripes. The suction pulled Draco over the edge as well, and he shuddered through his release, doing his best not to black out, and collapsing on top of Harry.  
As they both came down, he pulled out and rolled to the side. He probably should say something, but he didn’t have a clue what so he was content to lay still for a while and be gone by morning. Before he could put his plan into effect, however, an arm encircled his waist and pulled him back against a warm body. “Thank you,” whispered Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Coming soon, Chapter 3!!!! The one where Draco and Harry discus some important details regarding last night's events, and Lucius is an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up next week, hopefully.


End file.
